The Cold Hearted
by Creator 0f Chaos
Summary: As Hans heads up to The North Mountain, an unfortunate surprise awaits him. Elsa has done the unthinkable. Magic can freeze even the warmest of hearts and it's only a matter of time for our heroes. AU. Rated T for mild gore.
1. Chapter 1

Auhtor's Note:

I only plan on making this a one-shot. If anyone thinks that they want this to be more than that PM me or review and I might make it more.

Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or any of its contents. I am only using such references for my own personal enjoyment.

As Hans looked down into the chasm below; he could've swore that the fight would be the end of him. He had a hunch that the Duke's men were going to be traitorous. His hunch was confirmed as the men ran into the ice palace leaving the Royal Guard of Arendelle and himself to die fighting a beast made of snow and ice. Thankfully, Hans had been an expert with the sword and a genius of strategy. He had hoped to outmaneuver the beast and stop the Weselton men from their hopes of assassination of the queen. They were going against his orders, the orders of a prince of one of the most prestigious kingdoms in the realm.

Using his free arm, Hans hoisted himself back upon the steps of ice in hopes of stopping the Duke's men from bringing harm to the queen. The Royal Guards of Arendelle had already rushed into the palace in hopes of stopping the fight that would ensue. This did not stop Hans from rushing in after them to ensure the queen's safety. He shouted again at the guards to not let any harm come to the queen, something that would hopefully stop the queen from being enraged at the intruders.

In the twenty-four hours Hans had been there, he had made some stupid mistakes. He had realized that he had done some things that his parents and brothers would not be proud of. One simple reason would be that he had proposed to a princess while he was drunk after having too much fondue. Of course, she also had to be highly intoxicated and agreed to the proposal, whilst the two are now engaged. He didn't stop there, though. Anna had wanted the marriage to be blessed by her sister, so when they went to ask the queen about the subject, she had rightfully refused. It would have been quite foolish of her to bless a drunken marriage of her sister to somebody she only had met that day. Anna, as stubborn as she had been, would not let the subject go and caused the queen to have a meltdown, only to have revealed that she had the power to control ice and snow. Now Hans was hoping that he could reason with the queen to end the winter she had placed on the kingdom. He would even agree to end the engagement with Anna in order to instead court her to ease the forwardness he had placed on the sisters. He was praying to God that Anna would return safely back to Arendelle. Then, Hans could maybe reunite the sisters with each other. The sisters may even become closer rather be so distant like Anna had mentioned.

As he reached the doors, Hans began to take in the full beauty of the palace that Elsa had created. 'Such power, control, and grace,' Hans thought, 'It is such a contrast to when she first had revealed her powers. Her gift over the ice and snow is quite magnificent.' He was awestruck staring at the beauty around him. He couldn't help but wonder if instead he had courted the queen, the entire reason why his family had sent him to Arendelle in the first place. His family would have disowned him on the spot because of their hatred of magic. His brothers, especially, would ridicule him ever since his twin sister had been discovered to be playing with fire. She had been banished seven years ago and since then all of his brothers were forced to wear gloves just in case another 'blemish' to the family name would appear. Hans disagreed with his family's thoughts wholeheartedly, though, he thought it was beautiful and a gift to be unique in such a world of conformity.

He was snapped out of his daze as he heard a scream from the floor above him. He set off in a sprint towards the staircase that hopefully would lead him to the queen. As he was racing up the steps, he could see figures moving swiftly across the walls. He heard yelling and grunting, but he could not make out any words. He assumed that the figures were the queen and the men he brought with him. He had begun to assume the worst. His years in the Southern Isles Royal Navy had begun to pay off, though, as he climbed up the steps, getting ever closer to his goal. By the time he was near the final steps the sounds had turned into an eerie silence. He was only able to hear his own heavy breaths.

As he turned the corner, he witnessed an atrocity like no other. His time in the navy could not have prepared him for the gore that laid out before him. He gasped as he looked at what laid in front of him. One, of what appeared to be a Weselton guard, body was mangled nearly beyond recognition, pressed upon a wall with spikes of ice impaled throughout it. Another body was plastered between a block of ice and the wall, flattened to death. The Royal Guard of Arendelle lay bloodied on the floor and seemed to have ended in similar way as the first Weselton soldier. Such a dangerous fight for the men to have been placed into. What had struck a chord in Hans's mind was the Queen of Arendelle, centered in the midst of the carnage with pure rage emanating from her body. Her hair was askew and her dress, that appeared to have been created of the ice, was torn and disheveled across her person. She had blood splattered across her face with a cold look in her eyes. A look that told the viewer that she had absolutely nothing left to live for.

Hans's mouth was set agape from the terrible scene that laid before him. No longer stood the queen who held poise and grace with a sense grace and unseen beauty. In its place stood a terrified woman fighting for her life with nothing left to hide, and not a thing left to lose. "Queen Elsa!" Hans spoke out to her in a frightened voice.

With the full attention of the queen directed towards him, he could not help but feel absolutely terrified standing under her gaze. "I said. Stay. Away!" With a yell in raw rage directed to Hans. As he went to pull out his sword she flicked her wrist towards him. Moments later something hit Hans in his stomach. Hard. The wind was taken out of him as he flew through the walls of the castle and into the chasm below.

The last thing Hans saw was three figures encased in ice, one of which looked eerily like Princess Anna.

Thank you for reading. Review, PM, or favorite. Such things make my day! :)


	2. Chapter I- The Forgetful

**Chapter I-The Forgetful**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or any of its byproducts. I am just using them for my own personal pleasure.**

**Author's Note: So, then. It appears that this story will now be a chaptered story! Yay! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. The previous chapter will be considered the prologue. These next few chapters may not make complete sense to the readers until all of the early chapters are out. I already have a pretty set plan for this story, but if you have any suggestions, they are very much appreciated. I'm sorry if I do not respond to your PMs, but I now realize why it takes some writers so long to update. Thank you to all of those who PM'd, reviewed, and followed. It made my day. So, without further ado, we shall enter this chapter!**

Anna's head was spinning. It wasn't just a basic spinning feeling. It was a sleigh ride gone horribly wrong spinning. After all, getting thrown off a hundred and fifty foot cliff is not a good idea, even if there was ten or so feet of new powdery snow beneath her. Kristoff was currently bringing the group to his supposed 'love experts' of a family. He had said that they would know how to fix her now rapidly whitening hair. About half of her hair was white now.

She had hoped that once she had gone to Elsa, Elsa would stop the winter and come home. 'I suppose that it just wasn't meant to be, even if I had been a bit rash with Hans,' she thought. She was a bit unhappy with the way her sister's actions were, but who really could've blamed her. She was only looking out for her family, wasn't she? Anna was also just a bit tipsy as well when she accepted Hans's hasty proposal. She was hoping that once Elsa agreed to return home, that Hans and she could start a more appropriate relationship. They could call off the wedding and then maybe one day get married. Did she really want that now, though? She wasn't too sure anymore.

When she had originally met Kristoff, he had come off as a real jerk. He had tried to pick a fight with that kind man, Oaken. After he was kicked out, though, she decided to try and get his help. From there it would have gone all according to plan, albeit a pack of wolves attacking Kristoff's sled and running into a magical talking snowman, but of course, Elsa did not want to come home. Now that she had begun to understand Kristoff more, she had started to develop feelings for him. She began to develop 'feelings' like the ones that she thought she had with Hans, but these ones felt more real than those with Hans. She knew that it would be scandalous for her to stand up to a prince so she could court a lowly ice harvester, but she and Hans were only drunk during their fleeting romance. She had hoped that these issues of her life could easily be resolved, but she knew she would need her sister's wise advice, if only she could fix the current predicament with her sister first.

Similar thoughts of Anna were on Kristoff's mind. It had been only about twelve hours since he had met Anna, but she was already starting to grow on him. He began to worry that he would develop more intimate feelings for her that he would not be able to shake. The only other contact with living things outside of his family were the scarce words he spoke to his customers and the orders he gave out to the ice harvesters. Their path to work and back went right by the area of Elsa's ice palace. They were supposed to be heading back about now from their daily work, but he began to worry that they may run into the giant snow monster Elsa created. His feelings for Anna, though, were the reason why he was bringing her to his family. They would be able to easily point out if she was a good enough of a match for him and possibly convince her that the marriage in a day that she agreed to was a bad idea. 'What am I thinking?' He thought, 'It's her decision and I just shouldn't get involved.' He began to doubt himself almost immediately.

The main issue was her ever whitening hair. Grand Pabbie would be able to determine the course of action that they must take for this issue. 'He has never let anyone down before, not even when they first helped that girl and her family years ago when I first met my new family.' Then it hit him. The family years ago looked exactly like… 'No it couldn't be,' he thought, 'I must just be going crazy.'

The odd group of a princess, an ice harvester, a magical snowman, and a reindeer had been steadily walking for about an hour as they began to see the first signs of vegetation. It felt like finding an oasis in the middle of the desert for the princess. It began to appear that they were quickly entering The Valley of the Living Rock. As they pressed on further, less and less snow was visible.

Kristoff noticed that Anna was shivering and guided her to go near a natural steam vent to warm up. He left her side and went towards a clearing with forty or so small boulders scattered about it. "Well, this is my family!" he exclaimed. "Come on guys. I know that you're there. Wake up already!" To Anna and Olaf, it had appeared that Kristoff was the local lunatic. That was until the small boulders began to shake and roll towards Kristoff.

"Kristoff's home!" shouted one of the boulders.

"Look everyone! He's back!" shouted another.

As the clues began to flow into Anna's mind, it all began to add up. "They're trolls!" Anna exclaimed. Her papa had told her fairy tales of trolls living in The Valley of the Living Rock, but she never took them as truth.

The moment Anna spoke, all of the troll's eyes were on her. "Look everyone, Kristoff brought a girl home!" the first troll announced.

Kristoff tried to argue off the fact that Anna was not home as a wife, but rather a friend in need. Kristoff's words fell on deaf ears, though. The trolls were relentless, by that point going into a full-out song on all the reasons that Anna should marry Kristoff. By the end of the troll's song Anna and Kristoff were standing in front of a troll priest who was trying to wed them. That was until Anna fell faint due to her current ailment. Kristoff caught her, but she still felt lightheaded.

"We need Grand Pabbie! Does anyone know where he is?" Kristoff called out into the crowd of trolls. Kristoff was really worried for her unlike. Unlike… She couldn't quite recall the young man from her sister's coronation. That struck her as odd. She knew she spent a whole night with the handsome young man. She just couldn't remember him. Come to think of it, she couldn't recall a lot of memories and details that she should've known.

"Yes, Kristoff, I am here," the troll that appeared to be the leader said.

Anna felt faint again and fell into Kristoff's arms. Almost all of her hair had turned white and she was beginning to feel like she was in a perpetual state of cold. She began to slowly lose conciseness until she fainted in Kristoff's arms.

As Anna passed out, Grand Pabbie began inspecting her. "It appears that Elsa has struck Anna in her heart with a burst of her magic. If it was her mind, I could alter her memories, but the heart is not so easily persuaded. Only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart." Grand Pabbie had sensed something else going on in Anna, though, but could not place it completely.

"A true love's kiss," Kristoff realized, "But she could also perform a selfless act. If I kissed her, would it save her?" Kristoff would do anything to save Anna. 'Odd. A day ago, I wouldn't help a stranger no matter the situation. Now I'm willing to kiss a young woman to save her life. It's weird what love does to a person.' He just assumed that her engagement would not allow her to feel the same, but he was hoping that the kiss would work.

"She does possess some fondness towards you, but you know the side effects of true love's kiss rather than the selfless act of love. Don't you Kristoff?" Grand Pabbie's face was riddled with worry, something that was rare for the ancient rock.

"Yes, I know the side effects, but I feel that in this state she would not be able to perform such an act." Kristoff knew of the dangers of a true love's kiss. The receiver would be passed out for some time in order for their body to recover. It was a large risk because the body may not get the proper nutrition, but with the troll's magic that would not be an issue. The other side effect of that way of healing was the memory loss that he knew was already occurring in her. If he kissed her, she would not be able to regain the memories that she already lost if she would rather do a selfless act of true love. The loss of memories was occurring whenever she began to feel faint, but now that she passed out, he was not sure how many memories had actually left her already.

"I have to kiss her. It is the only way to save her right now." With those words he leaned in close. The trolls gathered around in anticipation as their Kristoff was about to kiss his true love. He leaned in and softly kissed her on the lips for a few seconds, fear welling in him that it did not work. As he pulled away, he looked down at her and saw not a single change in her appearance previously.

He felt absolutely awful that he was not able to save her, not able to save the new light of his world, the newest reason to why he trudged on through life. He pulled her close as tears welled up in his eyes. His chest heaved for the loss that would occur soon. He pressed his lips upon his forehead as if saying good-bye to the lost love of his most recent point in life. In that moment, a bright light appeared and engulfed Anna and Kristoff. When the light dissipated, a crying Kristoff sat there with a now red headed Anna in his arms.

The trolls began to murmur amongst themselves as they saw that the kiss worked. Kristoff looked up and saw Anna's hair was red again and he smiled through his tears. His new love would live. She was going to get better! Kristoff didn't lose her and he couldn't be more ecstatic! Things were finally starting to look up again for them. Life was going to get better soon. Now, all that is left to do is to wait.

**I hoped you liked the chapter. The next one will hopefully not take as long to place. Please review, favorite, or PM. They make my day! :)**


	3. Chapter II- Two Minds

Chapter II- Two Minds

**Author's Note: Well I got the next chapter up in less time than the last! Thank you to FFcrazy15 for the review! Thank you to those who read and continue to. Words that are italicized is singing, so yay! You guys get a song in this chapter! I personally am not good at writing songs, so if you like it say so, if not say so too. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Frozen movie. I am only using it for my own pleasure.**

Elsa was smart. She knew that much. She was isolated her entire life in a castle that had thousands upon thousands of books to read. During that time, she read constantly. It had been a safe for her in order to cast away the thoughts of her powers, to forget the curse that she wielded. She could go into the lands of 'normal' people, where her curse couldn't follow. She could read about how the poor became kings, how young, fair maidens were swept off their feet by a dashing prince, and read about the vicious villains who would try to defeat the protagonist. She was always placing herself as the antagonist in those stories and tried to avoid them, so she could see herself as the hero. Sometimes she would spoil herself and pretend to be the princess that was saved by the knight in shining armor. She would engage herself in her stories, not caring about the outside world, until her father, the King, entered her room for controlling lessons on her powers.  
>Her father wasn't a bad man for locking her away for all those years, like a few of the servants had suggested. He was just protecting her sister, albeit at the expense of Elsa herself. She couldn't blame him for it either. If he hadn't done it, she would've just done so herself, asking her parents for a room away from the rest, so she could keep her sister safe. Her father had done it in order to keep her powers a secret from her sister. He would make time out of his day in order to help her learn to control her powers. He would give her a new pair of gloves every other day and bring her psychology books that would make the normal person have a mental breakdown. She was not a normal person, though. She was special, albeit only because of her curse. At least, that's what she told herself every day. She had told her parents one day that she was only special because of her curse, and without it she would be just another normal person. That was the same day they had left for her cousin's wedding in Corona. They never came back after that, and were reported dead.<p>

After her parents' death, she thought that she would be able to finally leave her room, but she had lost her only links to the outside world. Without her parents, no one knew the teaching methods, the control, or the precautions that she needed to keep her powers in check. Some of the staff and the local bishop knew the basics, but not the extremes that her parents had. In the end, she pushed her sister even further away from her.

Elsa left Anna to coordinate their parents' funeral by herself. Anna didn't have Elsa to lean on, all because she was terrified of herself. After Anna came back from the funeral, she knocked on her door one final time, singing that dreadful song. That song which used to make her feel guilty every day came back in full glory. She just had to choose that day! The day she lost all hope to leading a normal day. That day was the last day Elsa heard Anna knock on her door again. That was the day when she lost the last member of her family. She knew Anna would never forgive her for that, but she hoped that Anna would still come back to her door begging Elsa to come out and play. Anna, after that day, probably began to doubt that Elsa even existed. Not even seeing her sister's face, not a trace of her, in ten awful years. The begging, though, was what let Elsa know that she was still a part of the outside world, and not some ghost destined to walk the Earth alone for the rest of her existence. Anna also kept the taunting, mysterious voice out of her head.

After Anna stopped visiting her, Elsa thought that she was slowly losing her sanity. There was a voice constantly berating her, telling her to let loose her curse and kill all those who opposed her. She knew better to listen to the voice at first, but after three years of only minimal contact with the few servants who dared look her in the eyes, the voice became stronger, more persuasive. At one point the voice threatened to come down to Arendelle and freeze it over itself. That was the turning point for the slippery slope Elsa was on, it was the day she decided to do something about the voice.

Elsa decided that the voice in her head must've been an act of sorcery and not some second conciseness which she originally thought she created. She decided to go to Bishop Olav. Bishop Olav has been in Arendelle for years. He had wed her parents, baptized Elsa and her sister, and even knew about her powers, one of the few outside the castle staff that knew about her curse. She and Anna had grown up knowing Bishop Olav as a second father. They used to make snowmen named him, although they originally could only make the 'v' sound like an 'f,' thus they always called him 'Bishop Olaf.'

Elsa knew that she could trust Bishop Olav to help her with the situation of the unknown voice in her mind.

_Flashback_

The voice had stopped coming to her mind as soon as she had resolved to go see Bishop Olav. Bishop Olav was a fifty-seven year old man with greying hair. He was only a couple years older than the head servant at the castle, Kai, but he looked much older. He had a near pristine white beard which was about six inches long. He was the wisest person she knew and one of the few who knew about her powers.

As she quietly walked into the church, she noticed Bishop Olav was in the first pew kneeling and praying. She slowly crept over to the other end of the pew, and kneeled down to pray. She didn't want to disturb his prayer, so she would just have to wait.

As she was praying, a hand rested on her shoulder, startling her. "Princess Elsa, I hate to interrupt you," the bishop began, "but I feel that you have something important to tell me. Once you finish your prayer, you may speak to me."

True to his word, Bishop Olav waited until Elsa was done praying. Once Elsa finished praying, she sat up and put the kneeler back against the pew. "I'm sorry, Bishop Olav, that I must bother you, today-, " she began.

He cut her off, "Princess Elsa, I've known you since you were born. Please, just call me Olav."

"Only if you call me Elsa." She knew that he was not one for formalities, but she felt that she needed to give him the proper respect that he deserved.

She began to play with her gloves, a sign of her nervousness. "I feel that your reason for coming here has something to do with your powers?" He inquired.

"Not entirely, Bish- I mean Olav. You see, I've been hearing this voice in my head. At first, I thought it was just my own thoughts, but then they kept getting darker and more demanding. They were, at first, only simple suggestions, but lately the voice has become more commanding." Near the end of her explanation, Elsa was shaking and on the verge of tears. " I realized, though, that I was not going insane when the voice demanded that I kill everyone in Arendelle! When I refused, the voice claimed that it would come do the job itself. I haven't heard the voice at all since I made the resolve to come to the church."

Bishop Olav closed his eyes, deep in thought. He began to speak, "It seems that there is a form of witchcraft that is afoot. Do the Arendelle records show any ceremony that was enacted to bless the castle of Arendelle?"

The bishop provided a crucial point. The current castle of Arendelle was fairly new compared to the neighboring kingdoms'. It was only about one hundred years old. The castle was built under the instruction of King Agnes, her great, great grandfather. The construction ended during a war, though. It could be possible that King Agnes bypassed the ceremony in fear that they could be invaded during the ceremony itself. From then on, it could be assumed that the ceremony could have been forgotten with time.

"I don't think that the Arendelle Castle was ever blessed because at its creation, Arendelle was entrenched a massive war. Why do you ask about the ceremony, though?" Elsa didn't even remember to ask after she had plunged into thought.

"Well, I think that if we have the blessing ceremony, the voice will go away. You see, sorcery, with an evil intent, cannot be activated in a place which God resides. So, if we bless the castle, the sorcery, and the voice, will go away." By the end of his explanation, he had stood up with his hand in the air, as if he just solved the mystery of life. "That should solve all your problems, Elsa." At this, he sat down, only then realizing that he had been standing. " The Sabbath is tomorrow, so Monday would be a prime time that we can perform the ceremony- if that is fine with your schedule, Elsa."

He gave Elsa an inquisitive look, knowing that she would be worried about her powers. "Monday would be just fine, but I would like the ceremony to be private. If other kingdoms found out that we did not bless our castle, they would claim that we were heretics. Or even worse- heathens. We cannot jeopardize the people of Arendelle in a war." Secretly, Elsa was worried that she would then have to have a big ceremony where she would need to interact with people- more notably, Anna.

"Very well, Elsa. I shall see you tomorrow in church, I presume. Then, Monday for the blessing." The bishop and Elsa then got up and left the church.

_End Flashback_

After the ceremony, Elsa never heard the voice again, until today, that is. The voice had returned with vigor the moment the sun peaked over the horizon on the day she made her ice palace. Not only was the voice back, but the sorcery with the voice also grew. So much, in fact, that the voice could control her actions if she let it get too strong.

That same occurrence happened only moments ago, when she massacred ten Arendelle troops, the two Weselton soldiers, and shot Prince Hans off of the castle, into the ravine below. That prince was the same prince who had proposed to her little sister. The funny thing about that was why the prince was invited to her coronation in the first place. 'Never mind that, though I must deal with the issue at hand.'

The voice had taken control of her body the moment she had blocked the crossbow shot with her ice. The voice was nearly impossible to stop. It killed the twelve soldiers Hans brought, mutilating them in mere moments, but when she saw Hans's look when he entered that room, something snapped. She was so angry at the voice for controlling her. That anger was able to beat back the voice. She had hoped to get Hans away from her as soon as possible, so she did the only thing that could come to mind. She shot him through the wall of her castle by shooting a block of ice at him. She was not as worried about what may happen to him by flying off the mountain. She was more worried about what the voice would do if it gained control again. 'He'll be fine,' she thought' "After all. There is a lot of feet of fresh snow on the ground. That should break his fall by quite a bit.'

She had to get away from all this carnage. It was absolutely awful to her- the blood and gore that littered the room. She began to hum to the sound of the invisible beat in her head. Soon words began to form. She started off slowly singing in a minor tune.

_And now I'm all alone_

_With no one left to help me._

_I have been exiled from my own kingdom._

_With an evil story for thee._

As she held out the word, the beat became faster in her head, thus making her tune go just as fast.

_It seems that I am all alone with just my thoughts and fears._

_They'll eat me up and spit me out as they control all that I hold dear._

Elsa ran out of the bloody room down the steps of her palace to the main room's balcony below.

_Now I've just become a puppet- a slave- to someone I can't see._

_What have I done to deserve this and who will I have to be._

She slid down the banister and as she hit the ground she started to sing again.

_I'm going mad, I cannot see_

_All of these atrocities._

_Laid right on out before me._

The pace of her song became even faster as she began to glide around the main floor.

_I'm being struck down, pinned, and tortured by invisible sorcery._

_I can't stand to have it any longer_

_Before I just break down and scream._

_If only someone would take pity on me!_

She began to run back up the other side of the staircase, heading towards her personal chambers.

_It seems that I am all alone with just my thoughts and fears. _

_They'll eat me up and spit me out as they control all that I hold dear._

_I cannot suppress this feeling_

_That seems to hold forebode_

_Before I get a beating_

_Before I just explode_

_I have to win this mental fight_

_Before I turn into a sight _

_To behold before my own might._

At the last three words her song began to slow down a bit as she fixed the holes in her castle that Hans must've made flying out from her castle.

_I need to change my plans_

_Before I get overran._

_Or else I'll be an empty shell_

_Unless I can rebel._

At these notes she began to slow up her singing even further, holding out the last note. She looked at her room realizing exactly where she was. She had also dropped in volume.

_It seems that I am all alone with just my thoughts and fears._

_They'll eat me up and spit me out as they control all that I hold dear._

At the end of the song she was nearly completely silent, as if she was only whispering to herself. She didn't have many things in her room; just a table, a chair, and a sculpture of Anna- all made out of ice, of course. The statue of Anna. She had made it look exactly like she looked like before she hit Anna with her ice powers. Elsa approached the ice sculpture and touched Anna's icy sculpture face. It was identical and Elsa couldn't hold back the tears. These last couple of days with Anna had been absolutely awful. She broke down and cried right on the staue.

(In an unknown location, far north of Arendelle.)

The woman stood facing her mirror with a sadistic grin plastered on her face. "Elsa, Elsa, Elsa. It seems that you have yet to learn anything. Soon you will be considered an outsider to those you hold dear and a monster to all of the citizens." With an evil laugh, the woman shot a blast of ice at the mirror, shattering it to bits. "Oh Elsa, if only you knew what was about to come of you." The evil laugh continued throughout the halls of the massive palace made completely out of ice and stone as the evil woman walked away from the broken glass.

**I hoped you liked it! If you have suggestions, questions, or comments, please review or PM me. If you like the story and want to continue, follow or favorite. Any and all of these make my day. :)**


End file.
